


Paper Hearts

by schoetheisrealaf



Series: You two deserve each other (The Asshole AU) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, I feel like such a bad person, I swear, M/M, Yugbam is only mentioned, and JJP's relationship, and Mark Tuan, next time he'll be the biggest ray of sunshine again, oh and I'm so sorry I didn't inculde Youngjae, waxing poetry about bookstores, yup that's it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoetheisrealaf/pseuds/schoetheisrealaf
Summary: “The once and future king huh? That fantasy crap? Wow, and here I was, thinking you were only rocking that hot nerd chic for fun.”Unbelievingly, Jackson hides his face in his hands, his insides screaming with second hand embarrassment. Jaebum obviously never learned the difference between flirty teasing and being straight up rude.How can somebody looking so suave be so bad at communication?OR I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that’s how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore AUStarring Jackson and Yugyeom as adorable bookseller, Jackson's crush from hell Mark Tuan and JJP, just being themselves...aka dorks in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuys!!  
> Yes, I'm still alive and kicking, if only bearly. Uni started for real now and it's keeping me occupied. Also, studying literature doesn't seem to do anything for my own writing, strangley.  
> It actually took me what feels like ages to write this and I'm not really sure if I like it or not but oh well...here you go anyway.  
> I hope y'all got through this past though days as well as possible and continue to stay strong! In my mind I'm with you! <3  
> Last but not least, I wanted to thank you all again for the amazing support this series has been getting so far. Your comments mean so much to me and I was really happy when the Yugbam one got a positive response too :)  
> And speaking of comments...when I asked you what you wanted to see next, user "psycho_d" requested the bookstore AU. So this goes out to you darling, hope you enjoy! Of course, I'm still open for other suggestions^^  
> Love, H

I.

Squashed between a laundry shop and a bakery, in a central, yet fairly calm part of town, is a small book store. It has always been there, or at least as long as most of the residents remember.

In the mornings, its warm light shines through the misty cold and in the evenings, the very same golden rays invite passers-by to come in and immerse themselves in the world of stories and endless possibilities.

Inside, the ever-present smell of green tea and printed on paper welcomes every client alike, no matter if they sway along happily with the slightly dopey world music always playing in the background or disapprovingly crunch up their noses. Old wooden shelves form long alleys, so narrow, costumers have to brush shoulders when passing each other in them, inevitably catching a whiff of the other’s perfume.

The people who like to wander around the small shop are as colourful as the covers of the old and new, easy and difficult books making up its collection, business men and teenagers in patchy clothes frequenting it with joy. It is a lively place, that book store around the corner, feeling to some people like an extension of their own living room, the owner like a cousin one is especially fond of.

Somehow, Jackson Wang always manages to make people immediately comfortable in his presence, standing behind the counter day in, day out, smiling at everyone as if there is nobody in the world he would rather see than them. He is quick to strike a conversation while scanning the books, throwing in a recommendation there, an advise to hold tissues at the ready there.

It is obvious that Jackson loves the little shop just as much as it seems to love him. He loves the little flat above it, the wooden floors that make awful noises at night and how it is something completely belonging to _him_ ever since his grandmother retired. The store is his kingdom and it makes him happy to see that people so often return to it, even in the day of internet orders and e-books.

He lifts his head, smiling, as the little bell over the door signals the entrance of new clients. Instantly, his heart beat increases. Coming into view, is one of his most frequent visitors, a dark haired young man with bright intelligent eyes, dressed as usual in a shirt-cardigan-slacks combination that Jackson is positive would look utterly ridiculous on himself, but the boy – _Ji-young, Jin-yung, Jin-jang? –_ somehow makes it work.

But it is not his, admittedly handsome, appearance that makes Jackson heart thump giddily, no it is his friend.

_Mark._

Ever since Jackson first saw him wander into his store, trailing behind his animatedly talking companion, he has been totally done for. There was no other option than to fall for the soft looking light brown hair, the oversized sweaters, the far too pretty features…in short, Jackson was already crushing hard on looks alone, but then Mark started to come over to his counter whenever his friend took too long choosing books in his opinion.

At first, Jackson’s for once awkward attempts at small talk had gone awfully wrong, Mark being mostly one worded and blushing violently, but after they had overcome this uncomfortable state of getting to know each other, things got significantly better. Mark proved that he wasn’t only the probably most beautiful person on God’s green earth and always ready to listen to Jackson rant about some random topic of low interest but also very kind and funny once he warmed up to someone. It was around that time that Jackson realised that it was over with his former “wild&sexy” persona. Mark had officially ruined him for everyone else, ever.

“Oh, look who’s here again. The love of your life~”, the sudden sing song from behind his back makes Jackson tear his gaze away from Mark and his friend, who are just about to disappear down the “Fantasy, History and other nerdy things” aisle. Yes, Jackson redecorated once his grandma left the shop to him. So what?

“Yugyeom, shut up, you punk!”, he hisses, as soon as he comes face to face with his friend. Technically, Yugyeom is his employee, his only shop assistant, as one might call it, but considering the fact that they also share the flat on the first floor and practically live in each other’s pockets because of that, he feels more like a, at times annoying, younger brother. Jackson hates being alone and he needs the money too much to leave the spare room in his apartment empty, so on his side, the arrangement they have is perfect. Except for moments like this one, when Yugyeom decides to make his life just that little _tad_ more difficult.

“I’m just asking.”, he even has the audacity to grin happily down at him, the spoiled brat.

“Well then, how are things going with your hot, little Thai Curry? _I’m just asking_.” Jackson snarls back, feeling a small sense of satisfaction at Yugyeom’s instantly blushing face.

“ _Bambam_ is fine, thank you. He…he asked me out...we’re going on a date. Friday next week.”

“A date?! What the fuck Yugs, why are you only saying that now, I thought…” Jackson is just about to start on a full-blown rant when Yugyeom pokes him in the rips, whispering _costumer_ urgently.

After throwing Yugyeom, who uses the distraction to slip away into the kitchen, one last judging look, Jackson turns around, plastering a client friendly smile on his face. He greets the new comer with a polite nod, recognising him by the sheer amount of black clothes and shiny, expensive looking jewellery as one of his other regulars. It’s Jaebum, strict, clumsy and polite to a fault. He introduced himself already the second time he passed by, solemn as if he were buying diamonds from Jackson instead of a very used looking copy of “On the road”.

 _If this whole Mark disaster hadn’t happened, he’d totally be my type…_ , Jackson thinks, as he watches the auburn-haired man wander down the same row as Ji-something and the boy of Jackson’s dreams. Said boy still looks as beautiful as ever, but already very bored, as he places the Jane Austen copy he has been holding back onto the shelf, excusing himself to the toilet. Ji-ying just nods absentmindedly, focusing on the Bronte he is turning around in his hands.

For a few moments, Jackson observes the two men nearing each other unknowingly in the small confides of the two bookshelves, both engrossed in scanning the books on their respective sides. Finally, they meet near the front and Jackson can pin point the exact moment Jaebum notices the presence of another person next to him in the way his whole body stiffens and he throws a quick look in Ji-jang’s direction, his eyes lightening up with obvious interest. It’s sheer luck Jaebum probably doesn’t deserve that he averts his own eyes just seconds before the other boy looks over.

With amusement, Jackson watches Ji-yung’s eyes widen as he takes in the sight of the undeniably gorgeous stranger standing about two steps away from him. One can basically see a plan forming inside his head as he starts to fumble with the plastic wrapping of Wuthering Heights, giving Jaebum the opportunity to sneak a few more curious glances. Jackson has to violently suppress a laugh when Jin-unknown almost causes the other to drop the assortment of books in his arms by peeking his tongue out at just the right moment.

Jaebum is just about to really _appreciate_ Yin &Yang’s ass in those slacks (Jackson can’t deny sneaking looks at it himself, Mark or no Mark, that ass is _fine_ ), when the other boy turns around, looking up at him coyly, biting his lower lip.

“I’m sorry, but do you mind getting that book for me? I can’t reach.”, Jin-long says, pointing to a thick book on the top shelf.

Okay, scratch what Jackson said about him being intelligent, that might just have been the flimsiest conversation opener he has ever heard. And did that guy just really bat his eyelashes at somebody wearing a black, metal spiked leather jacket? Mark’s friend must be completely out of his mind.

Jaebum isn’t that far behind him though, Jackson realises, as the man in question turns to Jin-young with a pleased smile, but then proceeds to say the unthinkable, considering how he ogled his opponent just seconds ago.

“ _The once and future king_ huh? That fantasy crap? Wow, and here I was, thinking you were only rocking that hot nerd chic for fun.”

Unbelievingly, Jackson hides his face in his hands, his insides screaming with second hand embarrassment. Jaebum obviously never learned the difference between flirty teasing and being straight up rude, acting like a hormone filled middle schooler with a crush.

How can somebody looking so suave be so _bad_ at communication?

 _Must be karma,_ Jackson thinks, just before a loud crashing noise makes his head whip up so fast again, it feels like he almost breaks his neck. An undignified little scream escapes him at the sight of Jaebum, laying in a tangle of light blue books and his own limbs on the ground, the little table they had the biographies piled on a broken lump under him, one wooden leg sticking out between Jaebum’s in defeat. A rage as hot as the fires of Mount Doom burns in the man’s eyes which are fixed on Ji-… and if Jackson were him, he’d get the fuck out of here now. But Mark’s insane friend just hovers over Jackson’s crazy costumer, fixing him with an intense stare himself, both of them panting as if they’d just run a marathon.

For a second, it seems like everything is frozen, even the picture of the famous elderly pop star smiling up at them winningly from the books Jaebum is bathing in holding its breath.

But then, Jaebum is standing up right again, as smooth and quick as a cat, wasting no time getting into Jin-nung’s space with a look on his face that seems to totter on a thin line between _I’m going to break your nose_ and _I’m going to bend you over the counter and make you scream my name._

To be honest, Jackson isn’t eager on witnessing either of those things (at least not in his beloved shop, that already suffered enough for one day). So he moves into action with a loud _yah!_ , suddenly thankful for all the evenings spent at the gym when two very agitated twenty somethings turn their piercing gazes on him.

***

Grumbling to himself, Jackson is just re-entering his store when he spots Yugyeom and Mark coming from the back of the shop, both holding a steaming cup of coffee in their hands. Yugyeom almost drops his when his eyes land on the light blue and wooden chaos still spread all over the hall in front of the book shelf rows.

“Why…how…?”, he begins to stutter at the same time as Mark asks “What happened to Jinyoung?”

“Maybe you should go outside and ask him yourself.”, Jackson advises, looking at Jinyoung (so that’s Yin&Yang’s name after all!) steaming silently on the other side of the large shop windows.

Shaking his head with a long-suffering smile on his face, Mark hands Jackson his still warm cup, their fingers brushing for an instant, before he goes outside to deal with his out of control friend.

“Ask him why I gave him a three month ban from the shop! And stop him from demolishing the public trash can while you’re at it!” Jackson’s cries, blushing happily in a stark contrast to the harshness of his words. It doesn’t matter, though, it makes Mark turn around and smile at him one last time anyway. _Sometimes,_ like right now, Jackson feels like he almost has a chance with him. But then he remembers what an actual angel Mark is and how his best friend looks nothing short of a model and…yeah. The feeling vanishes as quickly as it comes, most of the time.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat firmly behind him makes Jackson turn around, just to find Yugyeom tower behind him for the second time this day. God, why does that kid have to be so _tall_?

“What happened?”, his friend asks again, head tilted like a giant, curious bird.

So, Jackson files him in on how two madmen, one of them closely related to the love of his life, entered their store, fell in love at first sight and almost married, just to go straight into a violent relationship crisis. He is just about to describe vividly how he prevented the impending make up sex from happening right on their desk when Yugyeom stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“So you threw the two out and banned them for three months?”, he questions, most likely trying to speed up the conversation. “Wow, suddenly I’m really glad that I offered Mark a coffee…”

 While Jackson nods solemnly, the taller bends down to pick up one of the books still scattered around on the floor. Both booksellers sign wistfully, thinking of the beautiful arrangement of biographies on the table that took them _ages_ and skills akin to the ones of an architect to build.

“I don’t want to look at his ugly face for hours again.”, Yugyeom whines, looking down at the smug, fake tanned picture of JYP and the silver glittering title of his newest narcistic attempt at bad literature: _GOT7 problems, but success ain’t one._

“Oh, cut it out Yugyeomie. Think of it this way: it could be Bang PD…his nose is even larger than yours!”

Over the sound of his own giggling, Jackson almost misses a pouting Yugyeom mumble: “Bambam thinks my nose is cute…”. It only makes him laugh more, pinching his friend’s cheeks affectionally.

 

II.

The usual, reggae music filled peace and quiet holds for a total of two days, right until Jackson lifts his head at the tell-tale jingle of the doorbell just to see Jaebum sneak into the shop like a kicked dog.

Jackson readies himself to scold him for coming back, even though he isn’t really angry anymore, but there are certain principles to keep, a face to maintain. Surprisingly, his normally overly polite costumer doesn’t let him start this time, talking over him quickly with a rant of his own as he approaches the counter.

“Listen Jackson, I know I’m technically not allowed to come in here anymore, but will you _please_ let me buy my books in your shop again? I went to the store at the mall yesterday and…”

Jackson has never seen Jaebum _plead_ for something before and did he just…shiver? With something akin to morbid fascination, Jackson watches the horror unravel in his regular’s eyes as he seems to recall his trip a day ago.

“It just…it was awful. The shop assistant was completely incompetent and I just kept on wishing for Yugyeomie the whole time and anyway, they mostly had children’s trinkets. Can you believe I bought this _accidentally_ when I finally got to pay?” At the end, Jaebum is almost screeching, as he pulls out a pink, glittery Hello Kitty pencil and waves it hysterically in Jackson’s face, almost pocking one of his eyes out in the process.

Laughing, Jackson grabs Jaebum’s wrist, taking the pencil out of his grip with his other hand. He puts it behind his ear deftly, already imagining how cute the pink looks peeking out between his blonde strands.

His client just watches him, looking completely defeated, which makes Jackson only giggle more.

“Oh come on, Jaebum!”, he says. “Don’t be so glum. I’ll let you back in, but only if you ask _nicely_ again.” Even though Jaebum recoils slightly at the request, his desperate expression slowly turning into one of resigned defeat, he follows Jackson’s order, asking again to be allowed back in the shop with the cutest voice he can muster while his soul visibly leaves his body.

His face falls even more as Jackson claps into his hands delightedly, announcing that now, there is only one more thing to do.

“I have this storage room in the cellar…nobody has been inside that thing ever since my grandma left and I want _you_ to investigate and dig your way through all these boxes and shelves, maybe we can find something that could still be useful to us. Once everything is all cleaned up, you’ll be free to frequent my shop as often as you want again.”

 Throwing in a wink at the end, Jackson looks into Jeabum’s reluctant face. He knows that this is a bit much to ask for, but Jaebum and Jin…young (!) destroyed his decoration table after all. Also, Yugyeom and Jackson are both horribly afraid of spiders and God only knows how many of those long-legged beasts are cowering between his grandma’s old stock.

Finally, after what seems like minutes, Jaebum nods grimly. “Okay, I’ll put some order into your shit Jackson. Should’ve known you and Yugyeomie get nothing done by yourselves.” By the end of his sentence, Jaebum is smiling for the first time since he entered the shop minutes ago and it makes Jackson happy to see him in a lighter mood again. He cares a lot about his regulars, some of them feeling like an extended family to him and the sometimes cold, but still utterly charming man in front of him is no exception.

“No, honestly Jackson, thank you.”, Jaebum continues, leaning onto the counter with his forearms, seeming completely exhausted. “If I have to see another copy of Shades of Grey _in my life_ …”

“What you mean this gem of British Literature? My favourite part is when he ties her up for the first time. Hmm…so sensual.” Grinning wickedly, Jackson pulls out the just mentioned title from under the counter, holding it under Jaebum’s nose teasingly. The other groans, squeezing his eyes shut and shielding his face with his hand like a vampire facing sunlight.

When he resurfaces, Jackson is already leaning languidly against the wall behind the cashier, putting on a show of flipping through the pages and chewing on Jaebum’s glittery Hello Kitty pencil.

“Jinyoung bought all three of them, just sayin’.”

While Jackson is fairly sure that Jaebum didn’t know the name of Mark’s friend, there is no doubt that the other boy gets who they are talking about.

It is evident by the crimson blush suddenly tinting Jaebum’s cheeks as he heads out without a word, silently mouthing Jinyoung’s name.

“See you on Saturday!”, Jackson sing songs merrily.

 

III.

Later that day, Jackson is sitting on the floor in front of the “Me(diocre romance novels) before you” shelf, lazily sorting books in the lowest board while Yugyeom is manning the cashier. The sound of his happy, high pitched chatter floats over, making Jackson smile. He is so glad for the safe, warm and comfortable space his grandmother left him, even though it’s hard sometimes to keep it all up and running.

Still deep in thought, Jackson only notices the presence of another person when a chapped mug containing green tea is placed directly in front of his legs.

“Hi.” Surprised, Jackson turns to his right, just to find Mark sitting cross-legged next to him, taking a content sip from his own cup.

“Hi?” His answer comes out more of a question, completely dumbfounded by Mark’s unexpected appearance in his store. It was only yesterday evening that he realised with a pang to his heart that by excluding Jinyoung from the shop, he probably also lost his only way of seeing Mark, since the latter didn’t seem to be _that_ interested in books. But here he is now, all shy smiles and yellow sweater paws and big dark eyes and Jackson feels himself blush and grin stupidly at the same time.

“Mark…”, Jackson starts.

“Jinyoung sent me.”, the other boy says, effectively shattering Jackson’s happiness about Mark only being here for him into tiny, pricking shards. Murmuring a tiny _oh yeah?_ he wills his disappointment not to show too much on his face, chiding himself for getting his hopes up once again. He should know better by now, he really should. To busy himself, he picks up his work again, methodically aligning the books, sorting them by author.

“Yeah…”, Mark nods as he reaches out to start with the shelf he is facing, ignoring Jackson’s meek protest.

“He told me to first ask you kindly and then beg, if necessary, to please let him back into the shop.”

“And why should I do that?” S to U, Jackson finishes his stack of romance novels, feeling Mark’s searching gaze on his face as the other continues to talk.

“Well…he found this badguy costumer of yours, quote: _unbelievably hot_ and I guess he was really crushed when that douche rejected him so harshly…”

Slightly unsure, Mark trails off and Jackson can’t suppress an amused huff, recalling his earlier conversation with Jaebum. Suddenly, he is very aware of the pink, kitty adorned pencil still residing behind his right ear. As if on cue, Mark leans slowly into his space, placing a hand between his legs while the fingers of the other slip into his hair to free the pencil. It is impossible for Jackson to stop his breath from hitching and when he turns to look at Mark accusingly, the tip of his ears burning red.

“I’m not sure if somebody wearing a Hello Kitty accessory behind their ear is allowed to huff at me, you know?”, the doom of Jackson’s existence grins smugly, slipping the pencil behind his own ear. Of course, he looks illegally cute with it.

“A-actually Jaebum gave that to me this morning…”, Jackson starts off, hastily narrating how his other regular came in to ask for forgiveness just like Mark’s friend and the service he asked in return for it.

“But he at least had the decency to do it himself, I mean, it’s not like I’m not glad that you’re here it’s just…”

 “Actually, Jinyoung told me to come because he thinks you like me…” Looking surprised himself about what he just blurted out, Mark clamps his mouth shut, gazing up at Jackson again with doe eyes. There’s a tense moment in which Jackson takes an awkward sip from his tea, the familiar taste doing nothing to calm his raging nerves. Almost knocking the cup over as he sets it back down, he finally has an idea that will maybe distract Mark enough to give him a way out of this situation.

“Wow, well…you know who really likes who around here? Jaebum. Jaebum likes your friend. Yeah.”, cringing at his less than smooth transition and Mark’s sceptically lifted eyebrow, Jackson powers on anyway, no regrets.

 “I mean, I totally saw him check out Jinyoung’s butt and actually, all the other parts of him too, if you know what I’m talking about and yeah…he’s just really bad at flirting it seems.”

“Really bad.” Mark echoes, a big smile on his face and for a second, Jackson feels like he’s missing out on some background subtext that’s obviously very amusing.

“Really bad.” He nods sagely. “So maybe we should give them a second chance, what do you think? It would be really unfair to let Jaebum do all the hard work by himself.”

“Jinyoung’s still really hung up about it, so I guess…there either will be blood…”

“The wall is already full of weird stains anyway.”

“Or they’ll make up and make out as the saying goes.”

“Well then Mark, are you up for a little study in Anthropology?”

“Totally.”

 

IV.

It’s almost like watching two wildcats caged up together for the first time in the zoo, Jackson muses, as he regards Jinyoung and Jaebum eye each other from opposite sides of the store. Jinyoung, standing by the door as if he is rooted there, would be a panther and Jaebum, slowly walking over to him, would be a lynx, wild and endlessly beautiful. At the edge of Jackson’s vision, Yugyeom is slowly shuffling forward, placing himself strategically between the two hot heads and their newly build book pyramid, puffing up his already broad chest.

But then Jaebum is sticking out his hand at Jinyoung, introducing himself in a voice that’s overdrawn by a very thin layer of frost and the illusion shatters immediately. By the time Jinyoung answers him, they are back to the childish, ridiculous behaviour they have been displaying since the start of it all and Jackson has half a mind to make them formally apologise to one another, as if they were kindergarteners having a petty fight. 

“Glad to see you guys getting along so well!”, he grins sarcastically, coming out from behind the counter. The two of them jump slightly, both seeming to slowly exit some kind of trance as they follow Jackson down the stairs, to the Storage Room of Doom, as Yugyeom likes to call it.

Jackson has to admit, as he opens the door with a flourish, that it isn’t a pleasant place to spend a whole day at. There are two dull wall lights, illuminating the room only in the most basic way, leaving a lot of room for speculation about what might lurk in the dark corners behind the numerous boxes and shelves. Everything smells like it hasn’t been moved for over ten years, which is probably true. Even while Jackson’s grandma was still around, she only ever entered that room to get the special cookies she would hide from him inside it.

Of course, Jackson found her secret spot rather sooner than later, but he never took anything from it, leaving his grandmother in the believe that she was effectively fooling her grandson. Even today, the slightly less dusty spot on the second board of the first right shelf marks the mischievousness of her mind. It makes Jackson nostalgic to no end. One more reason to not come into that room too often.

Sighing, Jackson refocuses on the task at hand, already smiling again when he turns back to his two ‘guests’. Both their faces display different stages of horror, although Jaebum’s expression is laced with grim determination while Jinyoung looks as if he’s reconsidering if this is really worth it.

“How are we supposed to organize…that?”, he asks, pointing to the overflowing cartons and piled high books covering every horizontal surface.

“Well…”, Jackson starts, pulling out some empty boxes he prepared last evening, various colourful markers and some basic cleaning supplies.

“I want you to put all books from before the 1970s in the same boxes, same goes for the ones that are too damaged to sell them…” He rattles of the whole list he made in his mind yesterday, lastly producing a large roll of trash bags from the back pocket of his jeans.

“And I suppose that there’ll also be a lot of stuff you can just throw away, like old newspapers and stuff…just make sure to sort everything so it can be recycled properly.” Jaebum just rolls his eyes when Jackson ends his speech with a greasy wink.

“Jackson, we’re not five.” He mutters grimly, raking an annoyed hand through his messy hair. And while Jinyoung might think himself very sneaky and smooth, Jackson totally catches the way the other boy follows the motion closely with admiring eyes.

Fighting to suppress a delighted chuckle, Jackson gives his two involuntary helpers one last scrutinizing look. They seem utterly out of place in his dusty, messy cellar, with the way Jinyoung is, as always, impeccably styled and Jaebum’s black leather boots have already caught their fair share of dust bunnies. But apart from that, they appear to have everything they need to clean up this catastrophe of a room and Jackson leaves them with a happy _try to not kill each other!_.

“Again, we’re not five!” It’s Jinyoung this time who is chiding him, but Jackson is already skipping up the stairs quickly.

Business is a bit slow today, so he lets Yugyeom hang around the cashier and gets comfortable in the little sitting area they have hidden away behind the “Scientists discover there’s other food than ramyun. Incredible!” section, aka the shelf full of cookbooks.

Mark never gave him back his (Jaebum’s) Hello Kitty pencil, but he gave him his number, telling Jackson to keep him updated as he scribbled it onto an old flyer he found in his pockets.

 

Even though Jackson constantly tells himself to stay rational when it comes to Mark, he cannot stop the giddy feeling from rising inside him as he pulls his phone out, tapping onto the newly made contact. He never thought he would get as far as having Mark’s _number_.

**To: Mark**

_They’re in a dimly lit, fairly small space together now ;)_

It is only half a minute later that Jackson realises that he didn’t even add his name to the message, but Mark must have easily deduced the sender, regarding his almost immediate answer.

**From: Mark**

_Jackson…they’re not rabbits…_

Huffing, Jackson sends back a quick _you sure?^^_ before he decides that his time of lazing around during opening hours is up for today. For a reasonable amount of time, he busies himself in their small office slash kitchenette, looking over book orders and such, making it a point to completely ignore the existence of his mobile. When he has had enough of the uncomfortably bright light shining from the ceiling and Exel sheets displaying the shop's okay-ish financial situation, he gets up to see how Yugyeom is doing.

The boy is just waving good bye to an elderly lady, still smiling brightly when Jackson addresses him.

“I’ll take over now Yugyeomie. Could you do me a favour and check on our two princesses down there before your break?”

Even though he looks as if he wants to refuse for a second, Yugyeom turns to go with a resigned expression, Jackson’s chirpy “Thank you!” only making his shoulders grow more tense.

 With his co-worker gone, the shop is completely empty but for Jackson, who leans heavily on the counter as he finally gives into the temptation of sneaking a glance at his phone. To his surprise, it displays two new messages, making his heart pick up speed immediately. It is embarrassing, how even this basic form of contact with Mark turns Jackson into a blushing teenager.

Annoyed by himself in particular and the condition of his love life in general, Jackson opens Mark’s messages. The first one came in shortly after Jackson’s last text, a simple winking emoji. It’s the second one, that really piques Jackson’s interest.

**From: Mark**

_HOnEStlY Jackson_

_You should maybe go see what they are doing_

_I just asked JY how it was going_

_And all he sent me was a VERY content emoji_

_I’m scArED_

Jackson has just finished reading Mark’s very strange text, when Yugyeom emerges from the stairway, stumbling clumsily. His face is slightly pale, expect for his cheeks, which are sporting a sick looking red hue. Flickering around, his eyes land on Jackson, a haunted expression in them as he comes to a halt on front of him, leaning on the counter from the other side.

“I’m not going down there again!”, he exclaims in the almost shrill sounding tone he always falls into when offended.

Shocked by Yugyeom’s increased volume, contrasting harshly with Lou Reed’s soft rasping in the background, Jackson leans back from their shared space.

 “Wow Yugs, calm down! What’s the matter?”

“They were flirting Jackson, _flirting_ alright? Apparently, they’ve read mostly the same books and now, suddenly, they don’t hate each other anymore! On the contrary!” Yugyeom grows more agitated the longer his speech goes on, his voice rising in loudness and pitch. His hands start to flail around in worked up, little gestures and Jackson can’t suppress a smug grin from spreading on his face.

“And now they are talking and laughing and… _teasing_ each other and Jaebum has caught like four reeealy gross spiders in a jar already and I…I just want Bambam.”

“I agree.”, Jackson nods wisely. “Hot Thai Curry could join the family reunion in that jar, he would fit right in with his toothpick legs!”

Using the unfair length of his own limbs as an advantage, Yugyeom reaches over, easily shoving Jackson into the wall behind him. Jackson thinks it was totally worth it anyway.

V.

Of course, Jaebum and Jinyoung didn’t manage to clean up the Storage Room of Doom in one day. The next morning, they are back and this time, it is Jackson who isn’t in the best mood, tired and disgruntled about having to get up on a _Sunday,_ while the other two look positively giddy.

When Jackson came down from the flat to open the door for them, they were already talking animatedly, leaning comfortably on the, for once not alight, shop window. Their breath mingled in visible little clouds between them and Jinyoung was shivering, wrapping his red and black flannel tighter around himself. Instantly, Jaebum reached out to rub Jinyoung’s arms with his hands affectionately, regarding him with soft eyes.

Watching them tentatively shuffle more into the other’s space, Jackson almost feels guilty to interrupt them, but when he at last opens the door, Jaebum is back to chiding Jinyoung for not bringing a jacket, the moment apparently over.

Since Yugyeom holds true to his vow of never setting foot in the cellar again, Jackson is left alone with checking in on the two Js now and again.  The first few times everything is fine. Yes, they are flirting, but they are so bad at it, that it really only makes Jackson cringe in second hand embarrassment and nothing else. When he texts Mark about it, the other boy is delighted about the idea of gathering some black mail material on his best friend. Quickly, the topic of friends results in a longer string of messages and Jackson learns that Mark has been best friends with Jinyoung since high school, the two of them moving in together right after graduation. In turn, he tells Mark how glad he is about Yugyeom’s presence in his everyday life.

 Sitting on his sofa covered in a warm blanket, Yugyeom’s head in his lap as he sleeps peacefully, Jackson is nearly too comfortable to get up and walk down the two flights of stairs that separate him from Jaebum and Jinyoung.

With a loud sigh, he manages eventually, leaving Yugyeom to curl around some fluffy cushions as he snores on cutely. Soon though, he hears soft giggling instead, echoing down the hall from the storage room.

When the inside of the storeroom comes into view, Jackson has to giggle a bit himself, the picture in front of him too funny to stay quiet.

There’s Jinyoung, flannel tied around his waist as he tiptoes on a ladder Jackson didn’t even know he owned, stretching his arms as far up as he can go to reach the highest shelf, giggling breathlessly. There’s Jaebum, standing on the floor behind him, his hands on Jinyoung’s waist where his plain white shirt rides up with the motion. On the first glance, one might fall for Jaebum’s bad disguise of ‘steadying’ Jinyoung, but Jackson sees how his thumbs slowly caress Jinyoung’s bare skin under his splayed hands, notices the shakiness in his voice as he calls for the other boy to be careful.

Jinyoung looks down at him from over his shoulder, his expression annoyed on the surface, yet happily blushing just underneath and Jaebum answers him with a blinding smile of his own. The moment seems so intimate, entirely private, that Jackson doesn’t have the heart to make his presence known. They should be finished soon anyway, the storage room looking clean and tidy for the first time in decades with its content sorted in neat boxes against the wall.

It is evident by now, that their plan worked very well, with Jackson now being the proud owner of an organized, spider-free cellar and Jinyoung and Jaebum hitting it off like crazy. But Jackson can’t help but be a bit jealous upon watching them crushing on each other in front of his eyes. His own love life is still a Mark induced pity party and likely will stay that way for a while.

Sighing wistfully, Jackson turns to leave, the sound of Jinyoung humming _Books from Boxes_ carrying him back upstairs. 

 

VI.

It is pure coincidence, or maybe it isn’t, that the exact same song is playing when Mark knocks on the frosty shop window almost a whole week later, on a foggy Friday morning. Yugyeom is still sleeping upstairs, since the store doesn’t open until ten and they both agreed yesterday evening that he should be well rested for his date with Pad Thai tonight.

“You’re lucky I’m already down here.”, Jackson says as a form of greeting, opening the door for a shivering Mark . His nose is running from the cold, his eyes water slightly as they are hit by the warm air inside the store and the fingertips peeking out from the sweater sleeves pulled all over his hand are bright red. It runs in Jackson’s blood to immediately fuss over him, sighing dramatically.

“You could’ve frozen to death!"

 Mark just grins. “Yugyeom showed me where the doorbell to your flat is, you know.”

“Well then you would’ve woken him up!”

Smiling nonchalantly, Mark shrugs, slipping past Jackson into the direction of the kitchen as he whines about his cold hands and warm cups of tea.

Five minutes and an order to hurry up from Mark later, they are seated in the couch area, Jackson clutching his cup, nervously staring at the cover of a large cook book. It displays a bright red pepperoni and Jackson isn’t sure if he is suddenly feeling so queasy because he absolutely _can’t stand_ spicy things or because he hasn’t heard from Mark since they texted on Sunday. Honestly, one day Jackson will turn crazy due to Mark and his sudden appearances and disappearances in his life.

Deep in thought, Jackson forgets for a moment that the cause of his problem is currently sitting just across from him. He stares into nothingness, until Mark finally has enough of sipping green tea in strange silence and clears his throat pointedly. When Jackson refocuses onto him, blushing awkwardly in his cup, a smug grin appears on his still puffy face.

“I come bearing news of national importance!”, he says with a flourish, his grin growing larger by the second, while Jackson remains clueless.

“What?”

“Jinyoungie and Jaebum!” It takes Jackson a total of 10 seconds, with Mark looking at him expectedly, like a puppy waiting for a toy, until the coin finally drops.

“Oh my god no, they _didn’t_!” Jackson would probably faint over the cocky wink Mark is sending his way in lieu of an answer, but he is far too busy freaking out about how their whole scheme maybe worked out a little _too_ well.

“When?”

“They had a date on Wednesday. Jinyoungie didn’t come home until Thursday morning.”

“Aaand?”

“Well, he was practically floating, telling me that Jaebum is a total ‘giver’, all wrapped up in a giant grey sweater he stole from him.”

Astounded silence falls over them as Jackson tries to process what he just heard. Jaebum, leatherjacket wearing, people dismissing, always working _Jaebum_ a giver? He can’t really believe it if he’s being honest.

“Mark…”, he says, the mischievousness only returning slowly. “I fear you might have to give me some more details.”

First, Mark teases him. “Nosy, aren’t we?”

But then the other boy scoots closer to Jackson on the sofa they are squashed onto, facing him with a conspiratorial smile while Jackson desperately tries to ignore his sweet smell invading his nostrils.

“Jinyoung told me Jaebum’s a giver, because first, he sucked him off, nice and slow…” By now, Mark is practically whispering into his ear, coming closer and closer until all Jackson can do is trying -and failing- to keep his breathing even. He feels the hair at the back of his neck stand up, Mark’s breath ghosting over it as he continues, placing a soft hand on Jackson’s upper thigh.

“…and then he fucked him into the mattress, rough and desperate and isn’t that how we _all_ want it, really?"

Having lost control over the situation already moments ago, Jackson wonders briefly how they got from talking about their friends hooking up to still kind of talking about their friends hooking up, but in a way, that leaves him panting and worried about Mark looking down from his face.

Hesitating, Jackson opens his mouth, ready to say something deflecting but when he turns to Mark, the boy isn’t even focusing on his eyes, but on his lips and if Jackson didn’t know better, he would expect him to lean in and kiss him now. At the idea of Mark’s pink lips against his, Jackson shakes his head and exhales loudly, the sound resounding in the unusually quiet shop, shattering the weird tension between them. In the blink of an eye, Mark is suddenly out of his space again, getting up as if nothing happened, smiling and blushing innocently. Jackson thinks he looks like an angel, no matter that his words, as always, contrast highly with that image.

“Oh, and in the morning, they switched.”

***

The rest of the day, Jackson spends in some kind of daze, thinking about his encounter with Mark. He goes about his business like usual, he smiles, chats with the costumers, teases Yugyeom, but everything feels automatic, without any life or passion in it.

It seems both like a year and barley a second have passed since the morning when Jackson suddenly finds himself lounging on the couch at 9 o’clock in the evening, while Yugyeom is having a small fashion show in their living room.

“Which one do you think Bambam will like better?”, the boy asks, holding up two different silk shirts. In 15 minutes, they only got as far as picking out the trousers he should wear, his tightest pair of ripped, light blue jeans, naturally. So now, Yugyeom is standing shirtless in their living room, huge, brightly lit first story windows facing the street and Jackson thinks that some of the people living across from them might be very happy right now.

“Take the blue one with the flower pattern.” He answers and nods approvingly after Yugyeom put it on. Grinning happily, Jackson starts to usher Yugyeom in the direction of the door. They are already standing on opposite sides of the doorframe, when Jackson starts to fuss with Yugyeom hair one last time, putting his hands on his shoulder after he is finished.

“Now you’re super pretty and ready to go! Thai Curry won’t know what hit him!”

Flattered, Yugyeom blushes, the cute pink turning into a deep crimson when Jackson asks if he has got everything they might need tonight.

“Don’t look at me like that Kim Yugyeom, there’s nothing more important than protection!” Jackson chides playfully, as he gives Yugyeom one last reassuring hug, shoving him out of the flat for good.

“Text me if you’re not coming home please. Have fun!” After Yugyeom nods and waves nervously, turning away to walk down the stairs, Jackson returns to the living room with a heavy sigh.

There’s a still warm bowl of soup waiting for him on the small table next to the couch and Yugyeom’s rejected black silk shirt hanging carelessly over the back of the huge dark red arm chair they got from his parents.

Jackson is just about to settle in for a long night of watching dramas and maybe wallowing in self-pity a tiny bit, when the loud notification tone of his mobile makes him start, almost pouring soup all over his lap.

**From: Mark**

_Jackson…. Jinyoung and Jaebum are having very loud sex next door and it’s scarring my poor, innocent soul._

Jackson’s laugh echoes loudly through the quiet room upon reading Mark’s message.

 _Remember just a week ago when you told me they weren’t rabbits? ;)_ , he types with a cheeky smile, receiving an answer almost instantly.

**From: Mark**

_JaCksON pls…. I think I just heard somebody moan daddy??!!?_

At the end, Mark added a multitude of emoji in various stages of distress, some blushing, some crying, some covering their eyes and ears in desperation.

Looking contemplatively at the other boy’s messages, an idea starts to from in Jackson’s head. At first, he isn’t sure if he should go through with it, considering how confused and dizzy their last meeting left him, but then…

_Alright, here goes nothing…_

**To: Mark**

_Ok, I’m taking pity on you. Wanna come over? YG’s on a hot date^^_

Jackson regrets his decision almost as soon as he presses ‘sent’, but thankfully, he doesn’t have much time to drown in self-loathing and despair, the screen of his smartphone lighting up with another text.

**From: Mark**

_Be there soon :*_

***

The time until Mark’s arrival is spent with going in and out several phases of shock and hysteria. Under normal circumstances, Jackson is aware that trying to tidy the apartment, change into something nicer than old as fuck sweatpants and frantically text Yugyeom all at once might not work out so well. But in his current state of mind, it seems completely reasonable, as he tries to squeeze into the jeans he has been wearing during the day while simultaneously typing a reply to Yugyeom’s more than thirsty description of Pad Thai’s outfit of the night.

 By the time Jackson is ready to send the message, he almost fell flat on his face two times and only managed to fit his right leg into the jeans. It seems like his multitasking skills haven’t improved since he ruined his favourite shirt because he apparently can’t iron and talk to his grandma on the phone at the same time. Shame.

**To: Yugyeomiiieee**

_Pastel hair and the shirt only half buttoned? Seems like you’re not coming home… Thai Curry is ready to be_ devoured _tonight :P_

Yugyeom doesn’t even dignify him with an answer after that. Jackson kind of understands.

Now that one of his hands isn’t occupied with texting anymore, Jackson finally manages to properly pull on his trousers, buckling the belt just a second before their doorbell is rung sharply.  Figuring that Mark will find his way up, Jackson buzzes him in, choosing to wait for him in the living room.

Once there, he spots Yugyeom’s shirt still placed over the arm chair and unceremoniously throws it under the couch. Giving the messy, dusty ball of black silk one last pitying look, Jackson kneels on the carpet in front of the sofa, feeling his hands start to sweat at the thought of Mark appearing in his flat any second now.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Or he is already here. Awesome.                                          

With burning cheeks, Jackson scrambles to his feet, coming face to face with a very amused looking Mark. His heart clenches at how soft the other boy is looking, clad in one of his usual huge shirts and grey sweats that kind of look like the ones Jackson just discarded so hurriedly.

“I…I…”, Jackson stammers, but Mark beats him to it smoothly, sitting down on the couch as if he had been in the flat a thousand times already.

“Sorry for the look, I was just about to go to bed when they came home.” Rolling his eyes and passing a tired hand through his hair, Mark is the picture of exhausted annoyance. The image does not last though, a gleam of mischief and a grin reappearing on his features as he pulls Jackson down on the couch beside him. Much to Jackson’s mortification and utter delight, Mark doesn’t let go of his hand once he is seated next to him, squeezing it excitedly instead. Jackson prays to everyone that will listen to not let Mark feel how clammy his hands still are.

“Can you believe that they’re so kinky though? I mean, I know my Jinyoungie but that Jaebum guy seemed kinda uptight…” Mark says, looking down to their joined hands, his grin now a small smile, stretching his fingers in an attempt to interlace them with Jackson’s.

And Jackson really wants to comply, wants to rest his palm against Mark’s cool, soft skin, but if there is one thing he learned from the last two weeks it is that keeping some basic distance between them is essential for his mental health. Subtly, he tries to pull his hand back from Mark, who continues to ramble on as if he is not taking years from Jackson’s life every move he makes. Jackson feels like he just lost five of them all at once, when Mark suddenly places a firm hand over the one Jackson is trying to retrieve, clutching it between his own.  

Unable to hold back the surprised little noise escaping his throat, Jackson looks up at the other boy, just to find him frowning back at him in a mixture of anger and frustration.

“Jackson…”, Mark chides, but his gaze softens infinitely once he sees the panicked look in the other boy’s eyes. Gently, he cups Jackson’s face in his hands, fixing him to the spot with a furrowed brow and lips pressed tightly together.

“Jackson, when will you stop this?” It is almost impossible for Jackson to understand what Mark is saying over the roar of blood in his ear. He feels his skin burn under the other’s touch as he turns his head away, too overwhelmed to look at Mark, voicing a meek _what?_ in the process.

“Oh fuck it.” He hears Mark mutter and that’s the only warning he gets before the other boy unceremoniously swings one leg over Jackson’s, his hands still in their original position as he straddles him.

“I like you, alright?”, Mark states urgently, his dark gaze flying over Jackson’s face as if searching for something. Jackson himself is frozen in place, his hands resting on both sides of Mark’s legs limply, his mind gone completely numb at Mark’s words. He stares blankly back at the boy on his lap, breath becoming shallow as Mark shuffles a cautious bit closer, resuming his little speech.

“And I think you like me too, but every time I try to make the slightest move on you, you react like a deer caught in the headlights…”

“What…what do you mean?”, Jackson asks, his voice wavering. He can’t believe that this is really happening, with all the time he spent pining after Mark, telling himself that he has no chance with someone as ethereal as him. His confusion runs so deep, that he first squirms in protest when Mark wraps his arm around his shoulders, used to restricting himself to as little physical contact as possible.

“No…let me. Please.” Mark’s voice is resolute yet tender, as he slowly leans in, pressing his face into Jackson’s neck. It is only now that Jackson realises how hard Mark is breathing too, his hot breath hitting his skin in quick, rhythmic gasps. In an attempt to soothe the boy who is apparently just as worked up as him, he finally lifts his own arms to sling them around Mark, stroking his back in long, calming strokes.

Emboldened by the gesture, Mark starts to mouth at Jackson’s throat softly, sending little electric shocks up and down his spine.

Answering Jackson’s shiver with an appreciative hum, Mark tightens embrace, drawing them flush together, so close, Jackson can feel the other boy’s thundering heartbeat against his chest.

“I told you that Jinyoung thinks you like me, because I wanted you to tell me that he was right.”, Mark murmurs between dragging kisses up to Jackson’s jaw. Tentatively, Jackson lets his hands slide down to tease the hem of Mark’s shirt, ready to return to safer waters in case the boy shows any sign of discomfort. But Mark, who by now has reached his left cheek, just continues to pepper kisses all over it, so Jackson lets his hands slip under the fabric, caressing the soft skin he finds there.

“I told you what Jinyoungie and Jaebum were doing, because I wanted you to tell me that that should’ve been us.” Mark adds and then, with one final kiss to the corner of his mouth: “It should’ve been us for weeks now, don’t you think?”

Hypnotised by Mark’s earlier ministrations and the close proximity of his tantalizing lips still hovering over his, Jackson can only nod slowly. For a moment, he fears that Mark might be disappointed, might have been waiting for a confession as elaborate as his. But the dreadful seconds pass quickly and Jackson watches with wonder how Mark’s whole face lights up in delight, his eyes shining with happiness, his mouth forming a large grin Jackson can almost feel against his lips.

“Then kiss me already, idiot.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaah I know I chickend out here, but I just started ploting something that will undoubtedly contain its fair share of smut, so just you wait my lovlies! ;)  
> It will probably take me ages to post again, be sure that I'm working on it though!  
> As always, leave me kudos or comments if you like, they are an autors life blood <3
> 
> PS.: Can someone teach me how to wield this cool magic where an underlinied word is also a super classy link? I actually wanted to link you a song again, but I didn't want to post the whole link again, like the total amateur that I am^^


End file.
